


Brother knows best

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Gabriel shipping, M/M, Male on Male, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: For over a year at least in human time it has been believed that the archangel Gabriel is dead. Castiel, one of the younger angels is about to find that is not the case.. and with Gabriel's return, the young innocent angel Castiel is about to learn more than just of his brother being very much alive..





	Brother knows best

A dimly lit hotel room, one that the young angel Castiel had found himself cleaning up due to the Winchester brothers, yet instead of using his powers to make it a quick and simple job he decides to act as human as possible as strange as that may seem. His attention stops as the light above the small bedside dresser starts to flicker. 

The sound of the television grabs the attention of the angel as a screen pops up, a pink background with white text, the following saying.. All performers in this film are over the age of 18. Have consented to being photographed and have provided poor of age. 18 U.S.C section 2257, before music starts and the title, Casa Erotica 14 appears.  


Castiel's right hand would lift up, now trying to turn the television off, only to realize that what he was doing was not turning the screen off as the video continued with a woman appearing on screen. The young angels head tilted with a confused look on his face as the woman speaks of needing Casa Erotica. Even though alone in the room Castiel would find himself speaking out.  


“That's inappropriate..”  


A knock can be heard off screen while the video plays. Castiel's oceanic blue eye's still upon the screen as the blonde haired woman opens it... the face on the screen all too familiar.  


“Hello..”  


The man on screen would say with a obvious fake mustache covering his upper lip.  


“Remember me bucko?”  


Castiel's face full of confusion as he mutters a name.  


“Gabriel..”  


Seconds later the man on screen rips the fake mustache from his face as he speaks up.  


“I'm going to take that.... as a yes”  


A snap of his fingers and the man vanished and the screen turned black. Castiel stood silent and puzzled for a few seconds before turning around. The very same man appearing in his room.  


“Hello brother..”  


Gabriel uttered out as his eye's locked onto the younger and extremely confused angel. Dropping what he had in his hands at that moment, Castiel would step in front of the archangel, finding it hard to believe that he was right there in front of him.  


“I thought you were dead..”  


Castiel would say out with the same puzzled look still on his face, as Gabriel gave a slight roll of his eye's.  


“Please, you can't take that trick out of the trickster”  


Castiel blinking slightly as he replied.  


“So I assume you faked your own death?”  


Gabriel tilting his head for a mere moment to the right as he spoke up.  


“And I assume you weren't led into Mensa while I was gone.”  


Once more a confused and yet concerned look appear upon the younger angels face.  


“Where have you been?”  


Castiel would now question as Gabriel walked around.  


“Oh.. you know, hither with a side of yon. I was hiding, Captain side eye's. In the safest place in the universe, Heaven”  


He would say as he lifted his hands up a tad.  


“But then you and the other two stooges had to go and ruin Christmas, now didn't ya?”  


Castiel would remain silent as Gabriel spoke, looking to him the entire time as he listened to the older Archangel speak of how he had been hiding and was likely here because of a mess up caused by himself and the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam.  


“Sorry..”  


Castiel would reply with before the archangel spoke again. 

“Cry me a river. Look, I dropped my head. I finally watched Downtown Abby, well then your BFF Metatron sent his minions out looking for me. Apparently he thinks since I'm an archangel, that I have extra juice”  


Castiel's head tilted as a look of worry appears.  


“That you're a threat?” 

Gabriel gave a nod.  


“Yeah, but I got hurt in the fall too. Used most of my juice to get back into porn.”  


The archangel seemed to realize when he said that it sounded wrong. 

“That came out wrong.. sort of. The point is, I've been on the run but then a few weeks ago somebody started playing my song.”  


Gabriel would mumble out as he sat himself down on the nearby couch. Castiel would step forward as he spoke.  


“The angel siren..”  


The archangel would shake his head as he spoke.  


“No.. the horn of Gabriel. One of dads little party favors that I never got around to messing with. Metatron dug it up started blowing. So, I came out of hiding.”  


“Why?”  


Barely a whisper coming from the younger angel as he looked upon Gabriel still, who spoke up again.  


“There's safety in numbers, but Metatron was using it to trap angels, not unite them”  


Castiel would step forward as he spoke up.  


“It wasn't Metatron.. it was his second in command.. Gadreel..”  


This seemed to catch Gabriel off guard.  


"Gadreel? That old chestnut? Wow.”  


The sound of shock came from the archangel as he looked to Castiel. 

“What do you want from me?”  


Hearing this question, Gabriel would stand up, stepping towards Cas as he spoke.  


“I hate fighting Cassie, you know this more than anyone” Of course Cas knew this, he had for quite awhile, it was why the archangel had left Heaven to begin with, to avoid war.  


“What does that have to do with me?”  


Gabriel stepping forward as his hand cupped the angels chin.  


“Everything. You're tired of this as much as I am. We're going into hiding together. Now that I know this, I've got to keep my favorite brother safe.”  


Castiel raised a brow as he eyed Gabriel's hand holding his chin.  


“Gabriel..”  


He would have said more but the archangel would speak up.  


“Shh. Brother knows best.”  


With that a snap of his fingers and the two vanished from the hotel room. In a blink of an eye the two had gone from the dimly lit and dirty cheap hotel room to what appeared to be a room that almost looked like the so called safe room that he had once put Dean Winchester into.  


“Where are we Gabriel..?”  


He would question as he watched his chin now get released.  


“Home. Well, it looks like home. We'll be safe here. Unless you do something foolish”  


Had he put them in something like TV land? Castiel wasn't quite sure, but would he doubt his brother? Doubt an archangel, likely not a smart choice. He had learned how to piss off Lucifer already and he was killed for it for a brief time, perhaps as Gabriel said, brother knows best.. maybe he would just for once take his word for it. 

“How long will we be staying here? What of the rest of the angels? We can't allow them to fall for this trap”  


Gabriel would turn away as he shook his head.  


“We can't help them Cassie, we'd be putting ourselves at more risk if we try to help. Besides neither of us want to fight this war. Let us stay here, be happy! Have a different life. You rebelled, you want something different right?”  


Seemed his older brother was correct, he did want something different. No more war, no more fighting.. but was hiding the best choice? He would have likely questioned Gabriel, but found himself remaining silent, as he watched the archangel snap his fingers, a lollipop appearing in his mouth as a slight smile appeared. Gabriel seemed to be unable to stand in one place for long, poofing around before appearing beside Castiel, who would give a side look as he stood silent.  


“Loosen up Cas! Come on listen to your big brother”  


The archangel would say with a smirk appearing upon his face as he snapped his fingers again, and out of nowhere candy appeared all around. It was well known the angel had quite the sweet tooth, but Castiel ignored all of that. 

“Gabriel.. earlier you said I was your.. favorite brother..”  


He was a rather curious angel and it showed as he went to question the older angel of why he had said it, but he was cut off as Gabriel shoved a lollipop in his younger brothers mouth.  


“You want to know if I was being honest when I said that? Do you really not believe your own brother Cassie? Come on, what reason would I have to lie?”  


The angel would ask with a brow raised for a moment. Taking the candy from his mouth, his head tilted as he looked upon his brother with the common look of confusion. When had he become his favorite? Maybe favorite to tease and mess with. Why had Gabriel appeared to him of all angels, there had to be more to this. Reading his mind well.. he could try that but that would only be if the archangel allowed him to. Gabriel would shake his head before vanishing for a moment, only to reappear behind Castiel. 

“While I was gone, did you have any.. fun?”  


Gabriel would question. Obviously confused, Castiel would turn his head back slightly as he replied.  


“What do you mean by fun?” 

Of course he should have expected that answer from the younger angel. Why would he get what he meant?  


“You know, Casa Erotica kind of fun”  


Gabriel would say out as he remained behind Cas. 

“That's.. inappropriate.. and..”  


The archangel seemed to let out a slight laugh.  


“You never had the luxury, looks like some things never change little brother”  


Had Castiel kept his eye's on his older brother he would have seen how pleased that seemed to make Gabriel, upon hearing that.  


“Still so pure.. so innocent..”  


The older angel would step closer, closing the gap between the two of them.  


“How would you like to change that Cassie?”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first page of what I have planned for this, expect to see more in the near future.


End file.
